


Walk of Shame

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Self-Medication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Patrick has been drinking quite a bit and sleeping with strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk of Shame

The “Walk of Shame” is quite appropriately titled. It’s awkward and you spend the entire time trying to figure out what might’ve convinced you sleeping with a stranger was good idea. It’s more awkward though, if you wake up late curled into some guy who’s name you haven’t quite remembered, and you desperately need a shower. Waking up to a frantic call from your bassist doesn’t help much, when you were hoping to slip out without waking last night’s fuck.

“Okay, I’m running a bit late I’ll be there okay.” I whisper harshly into the phone.

“We have to leave, ten minutes ago, ‘Trick! Where the hell are you? We’ll just pick you up.” Pete says with an annoyed tone.

“Just, look I.. I’ll be there alright?” I quickly gather my clothes and hang up before he can answer. I hurry into the bathroom for a two minute shower, and get dressed quickly. When I walk out of the bathroom, the guy who’s name starts with a K...maybe, is awake.

His lips curve into a smirk, “Sneaking out then?”

I quickly duck my head down, avoiding his eyes, “No I um, I just didn’t want to wake you and I-I’m actually running pretty late.”

He nods, “Well, I was going to offer you some breakfast but you’d better go before that clingy bassist of yours loses it.”

I nod, “Yeah um, well.. bye um…”

“Nate.” He supplies quickly, his smirk not faltering a bit.

I blush, “Right. Nate. Sorry, um...bye.” I quickly leave the hotel room and go to elevator. I push the 5 and lean against the wall, silently praying that Pete isn’t waiting by my door. The doors open and, no such luck. He’s waiting by the elevator.

“Patrick, what the hell!? Getting coffee doesn’t take…” he looks from my disheveled hair to my outfit I wore the night before, “that long… You slept with that bartender didn’t you?”

I raise an eyebrow. Bartender? That would explain my complete loss of memory from last night. Instead of answering, I gently push him out of the way, going to my room and gathering my things quickly. I change out of last nights clothes and pull on a clean long sleeved shirt and jeans. When I walk out with my stuff, Pete is of course waiting right by the door.

“We’re running late, so you could get laid?” He grins.

I roll my eyes, “Pete, shut up. I woke up late, and I’m sorry. The reasons I woke up late are irrelevant.”

He shrugs, “She just didn’t seem your type, is all. A bit too ‘the world revolves around me’, you know?”

I raise an eyebrow, “I…what?” I most definitely woke up next to a guy. But I also haven’t really clarified my sexuality for anyone so Pete assuming I slept with the bartender, who I know now is female makes sense I guess.

“She was really annoyingly arrogant, man.” he shrugs.

“I… I don’t think I slept with the bartender.” I lean against the wall in the elevator as it goes down.

He raises an eyebrow, “You don’t know?”

I bite my lip and look over to him, “Well, I slept with a guy, so..”

His eyes widen, “That guy with the tattoos that-” he hits my shoulder, “Dude! First off, you totally just came out. Wait, just guys or both? Secondly, I thought about trying to hit on him but you two were having like a really intense conversation so I decided I’d just go flirt with Joe to annoy him.”

“Um, just guys. An intense conversation?” my head tilts a little to the side, “About what?”

He shrugs, “I actually don’t know but you were both being kinda quiet.”

“Well, okay then.” I scrunch my nose and rub my forehead, “Got any aspirin?”

“Joe has some, I think.” Pete shrugs.

I close my eyes, “Awesome.”

 

When we get to the bus, Andy and Joe are sitting at the table playing Tic Tac Toe.

“About time you showed up.” Joe says playfully.

I look down and mumble, “Sorry.”

Andy rolls his eyes and stands up, pushing me to sit in his place while he gets a bottle of water, and aspirin. He sets them in front of me.

My cheeks heat up as I unscrew the lid on the water and take a few sips before opening the aspirin and taking a couple.

“So, where did you wander off to?” Joe asks.

“I just um, overslept.” I mumble.

Andy snorts, “You’re an awful liar Patrick. But if you don’t want to tell us, then it’s none of our business.” he lightly hits Joe’s arm.

“How about you get some sleep, ‘Trick.” Pete says softly.

I don’t need to be told twice. I nod and head off into the direction of our bunks and climb into mine, shutting the curtain to block out the sunlight. I wish I could say this was a rare occurrence, being hungover, sleeping with someone I don’t know, but it’s not. It seems to happen a lot recently. Any time I have the opportunity, I drink and I find someone willing to sleep with me. I’m sure there are underlying reasons for this, such as I’m depressed and trying to fill a hole in my life with meaningless sex, but I try to avoid actually thinking about it. I seem to have a type as well. Dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and tattoos. I also avoid thinking too much about that. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to claim me, barely hearing their voices.

“Something’s wrong with him.” Pete says softly.

I sit up and lean closer to hear.

“He’s been drinking more lately.” I can hear a frown in Joe’s voice.

“It’s not just that.” Andy adds, “He’s sleeping around a lot lately too. He could just be going through a rough patch but, maybe we should talk to him. See if he’s okay…”

“This is the only time we actually know that he slept with someone though, the rest has just been guessing.” Pete defends me weakly.

Andy sighs, “Okay, that’s true. But this time kinda just proves the other times, he’s acting the same way.”

I lie back down and sigh into my pillow. Great. The last thing I want is to play therapy session with them. I sleep throughout most of the ride, before Pete tells me to wake up for sound check.

 

After the show, we meet the large crowd of fans, signing things and taking pictures with them, honestly just glad to make them happy. Once the crowd disappears, we get on the bus and ride for a few hours, before stopping at another hotel. I grab my stuff and head inside, with Pete quickly after me.

“Hey, we’ve gotta share at this one.” he says once he catches up, “You and me?”

I shrug, “Okay.”

We get our key cards and get into the elevator. Andy and Joe are right across the hall from us. Tomorrow we don’t have to leave early and I plan on taking full advantage of that. So I toss my things onto the bed, quickly shower and get dressed.

“Those look awfully uncomfortable to sleep in.” Pete says, addressing my skinny jeans.

“Not going to sleep yet. I stuff my wallet and phone into my pocket before grabbing my key card.

He bites his lip, “I was actually kind of hoping we could hang out.”

I raise an eyebrow, “We’ve been stuck together on a bus for months, Pete.”

He shrugs, “I know but it’s different. We’ve all been kinda busy and tomorrow’s the last show, you know?”

I nod, seeing right through him trying to guilt me into staying, “You’re right. We should hang. I’ll find something to watch while you shower.” I plop onto one of the beds and grab the remote, turning on the tv and flipping through the channels.

He grins before taking his clothes into the bathroom. I keep flipping the channels, landing on Family Guy as I hear the shower turn on. After a few minutes I quietly get off the bed and walk out the door. I close the door as softly as I can before hurrying down the hall to the elevator. I get in and sigh in relief as the doors close. I hit the button for the ground floor and lean against the wall. I do feel a bit bad for leaving Pete, but not as bad as I’d feel for punching him for trying to be my therapist. I walk through the hallway to the exit. The hotel has a bar inside, but if they planned on going after me, that’s where they’d look. I walk a few blocks before entering a clean-looking bar, unable to keep from rolling my eyes as I get carded at the door. Once the guy decides that it’s not a fake ID, he lets me in. I pick a stool at the bar and sit down, ordering some fries to eat first. Drinking on an empty stomach never ends well. After the fries, I order a few shots, downing them each quickly. I groan as my phone begins ringing in my pocket. I pull it out, hit Ignore, and put it on silence.

A couple hours later, I’m shoving a slightly taller man against the wall, kissing him roughly and clumsily as we make our way through the hall to his apartment. He pulls back, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his door. For the moment, I’m aware that his name is Mark. I follow him in, gripping his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. He kisses back, hands sliding to my hips. I pull up his shirt, exposing several tattoos inked into his skin. He pulls off his shirt, returning to my lips as I tangle my fingers into his dark brown hair. Once we’re down to our boxers he pulls back to get a condom from his nightstand. I take my phone out of my pocket from the floor and set it on the nightstand to make sure it doesn’t get broken. He gets a condom and gently pushes me onto the bed, sliding his fingers into the waistband of my boxers. He begins to slide them down, and suddenly stops.I raise my eyebrow at him.

“Who’s Pete?” Mark asks quietly.

I groan, “Is he really still calling?”

He pulls away, “Look, you’re cute and everything but I don’t cheat and I don’t help people cheat.”

My eyes widen, “That’s not, he’s my friend. We’re not together, and I’m not cheating on him.”

Mark shakes his head, “Sorry, Patrick, but if you were cheating and I said no deal, you’d say you weren’t.”

I sit up and look to him, “I’m not. Pete’s not my boyfriend.”

“You have twenty missed calls from him. So either way,” he hands me my clothes, “You should probably be with him right now.”

I pull on my clothes quickly, more angry and embarrassed than I’ve been in a while. I shove on my shoes and grab my phone, slamming the door as I leave. I start walking towards the hotel, answering the next time Pete calls.

“I hate you so fucking much right now.” I say, nearly growling in anger.

“Yeah? Well I’m not too fucking happy with you either. Where the fuck are you?” Pete snaps in response.

“On my way to punch you so hard that your teeth will puncture your stomach.” I walk into the hotel entrance, hanging up. I ride the elevator up to our floor, and find Pete, Andy and Joe waiting near the elevator, as I expected.

“Patrick, you can’t just-” Andy starts.

“Andy I will punch you too.” I clench my fists.

Andy gives me a bored expression, “As I was saying, you can’t just keep running off like this. Whatever problem you’re dealing with isn’t going to be solved by drinking and sleeping around.”

“If my problem is being thirsty and horny, it actually kind of does.” I snap, looking over to glare at Pete, “You definitely don’t need to call me thirty times in a row, mom. If I don’t answer after the first five, obviously I don’t want to talk.”

Pete frowns and shakes his head, “I don’t know why you’re angry with me. You’re the one that said we’d hang out and decided to ditch me.”

“You only wanted me to hang out with you so you could babysit me.” I shove him, “And I would much rather have been sleeping with Mark right now but no, you calling a thousand times led him to believe that we’re dating and I was trying to cheat on you!” I shove him again.

Joe grabs my arm and pulls me into the hotel room I’m sharing with Pete, pushing me on to the bed as Andy and Pete walk in.

“You obviously do need a babysitter if you’re going to act like a child.” Joe says in a calm voice, “Pete was trying to help, and then you left and we couldn’t find you. Maybe, instead of behaving like a selfish brat, think about the fact that we were worried about you. You didn’t go to the bar in the hotel, which meant at some point you’d be walking back drunk. You could’ve stumbled onto the road and gotten hit by a car. You could’ve gotten mugged or something like that.”

I bite my lip, hating Joe for being able to make me see reason. I want to be angry right now, but it’s hard to when your anger is losing to logic.

“I’m sorry.” I glance up to Pete, “I shouldn’t have left, and I shouldn’t have deliberately went somewhere you wouldn’t think to look. I hand Pete my key card, “I won’t try to leave again.”

Andy frowns, “You should drink some water.” he opens the door, “Come on, Joe. They should probably talk.”

I bite my lip and look over to Pete, who’s staring at me. I really don’t feel like talking anymore.


	2. Home Based Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete insists Patrick stay with him to be sure he isn't drinking, and he calls Gerard and Mikey for help.

Pete sits with me on the bed, looking at me expectantly. My buzz is quickly fading, and I’m not sure what he expects me to say.

“Patrick..” he starts out softly, “What’s up with you, man?”

I shrug a shoulder, “I like drinking and I like…” my cheeks warm up, “I like sex. So, so I guess I’m overdoing it, is all, I’m sorry.”

He gives me a sad smile, “Patrick you’re not that guy that’s always drunk and always waking up in a strangers bed. I’ve been that guy, and it’s not that great. The hangovers, the blurry night before…” he sighs, “I was doing it to ignore my problems. To find something to distract me. To feel amazing while it lasted. But as soon as my buzz wore off, my problems were back. My depression was back.” his eyes pierce through mine, “So what are you distracting yourself from?”

I look down, breaking the eye contact, “Like I said, I got carried away.”

“Lying really isn’t a skill of yours, Patrick.” He shrugs, “But I might not be the person you can talk to about this, I can understand that. But you need to find someone you can talk to. Because if I see you this drunk again, this often, I will give Andy and Joe the okay to shove you into a rehab. They think it’s the best way for you to get better. And, they might be right. But I want you to have an alternative. So after tomorrow’s show, you’re stuck with me until I think you can take care of yourself.”

“You don’t have to take care of me, I can deal with this myself.” I snap.

“Except, you’re like a little brother to me, ‘Trick.” I internally wince, “So yeah, I do.” he gets up and hands me a bottle of water and a few ibuprofen, “You should take those, and drink all of that water before you go to sleep. Might help ease the hangover.”

I quickly down the pills and the water before going to sleep without another word.

 

We’re on our way to Pete’s house now, and I haven’t spoken to him since last night. I haven’t talked to Andy and Joe either though. When we woke up he tried talking to me, but gave up after sound check. I’m not handling any of this in the most mature way possible, but if they’re going to treat me like a child, then I’m going to act like a child. It’s not as if I’ve been drunk 24/7, during the day and when we have a show I’ve been completely sober. Despite being hungover I’ve been on time to everything, except once. So, if he’s determined to keep me hostage, we’ll see how long he can stand me being completely silent. The cab pulls up to Pete’s house, and there’s a car I don’t recognize in the driveway.

“Who’s car is that?” I ask him, before groaning. So much for staying silent.

He smirks, “My backup. You’ve snuck by me once before, you’re sure to do it again.”

My eyebrows knit together in confusion as we get out of the cab, and grab our things. After paying the driver we walk up the driveway, hands to full. Pete’s front door swings open as Mikey Way hurries out. Mikey grabs one of my bags and one of Pete’s, lightening our load a little.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

He smiles a little, “You’re welcome, I know how heavy this stuff can get. Gerard, of course, is too busy making coffee to come out and help.”

“Gerard’s here too?” I whine.

Pete nods, “Yep.”

“So, three against one. You do realize that’s pretty unfair don’t you?” We walk inside.

“Actually, it’s two against two.” Mikey mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow, “How’s that?”

“I’m kind of in trouble too.” he shrugs.

“What did _you_ you?” We set our stuff down on the couch.

“Pain pills and a bottle of vodka.” he smiles sheepishly.

“Damn, hardcore.”

Pete swats my arm, “Don’t encourage each other.”

I roll my eyes, “Bite me.”

Mikey snorts, “So hardcore. The pain pills _were_ prescribed to me.”

“Yeah, about a year ago when you broke your wrist.” Gerard snaps.

“Pain is pain, bro. It didn’t say it was just for physical pain, my mistake.” Mikey plops onto the couch.

Gerard rolls his eyes.

I look between Pete and Gerard, “So..how exactly did this happen?” I glare at Pete, “What you just sent everyone a text asking for backup?”

“Actually, he asked me how I eventually got sober because I’ve been there and he wanted to help.” Gerard crosses his arms, “And I mentioned my trouble with Mikey so we decided it’d be a little easier for the four of us to deal with it together. That way you and Mikey have someone currently understanding your issue, you have Pete and I who’ve gotten through it, and we have each other to keep you two from sneaking off.”

“Great idea, except I’m pretty sure Pete doesn’t have four beds, last time I checked.” I shrug.

“No, I have three. Two people can share, it’s not like any of us aren’t used to it.” Pete shrugs.

“You have two.” I shake my head, “Yours and the guest bedroom. Two.”

“And there’s a bed in the couch, smartass.” Pete takes out his phone, “Everyone good with pepperoni pizza?”

Mikey shakes his head, “I hate pizza.”

Pete rolls his eyes, “You do not, we’ve both said we wish we could marry pizza.”

“Well, now I’m divorcing it.” he shrugs.

“I actually don’t feel like pizza either.” I sit beside Mikey, “We’ve had pizza the last few nights, and unlike you I can actually get sick of it.”

Gerard rolls his eyes, “Thank you, both, for being difficult.”

Pete shakes his head, “Fine, what _do_ you want?”

“I could go for a few pain pills.” Mikey looks up to them, keeping a straight face.

“Order pizza, they can eat it or they can starve.” Gerard snaps before going into the kitchen.

Pete follows him to make the call.

I nudge Mikey’s arm, “Dude I wanted Chinese!”

Mikey snorts, “Sorry.” he gets up holds his hands out for me, “C’mere.”

I stand up with his help and follow him into the kitchen.

“Can I change my request to Chinese?” Mikey looks to Pete, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Can you change your attitude from snarky and defensive to cooperative?” Gerard snaps.

“I can really really try.” Mikey deadpans.

“You can deal with pizza.” Gerard looks to Pete, willing him not to give in.

Pete shrugs a shoulder, “I already ordered it.”

Mikey shrugs and turns to me, “I tried.”

I snort, “Thanks I appreciate all of the effort that took.”

“Let’s go pick a movie to watch so we don’t have to talk about our feelings.” Mikey grabs my arm and pulls me back to the living room.

I follow him and look through the movies with him, “So, the guest bedroom has a window close enough to the ground, we wouldn’t get hurt.”

He looks over to me and smirks, “You’re a devious little thing aren’t you?”

I roll my eyes, “Shut up. So if we share the guest room, because one of them is bound to sleep on the couch, one of us could run to that liquor store down the street and the other could stay and stall if needed. Like, before one of us leaves we turn on the shower in the bathroom that’s connected to the bedroom, and pretend one of us is showering and the other is watching TV or whatever… Um, well unless you want to get better and all, I shouldn’t have assumed-”

He laughs softly, “Shut up, and down worry, I definitely like this idea.” he puts in a Harry Potter movie.

 

As we eat our pizza I look over to Pete, “So, since one of your are going to sleep in here to guard the door, and you’ll be in your room, why don’t Mikey and I take the guest bed room? That way neither of us will be alone, and we’ll have each other to talk to if we can’t sleep.”

Pete looks to Gerard.

Mikey shrugs and says, “That actually seems like a pretty good idea.” as if we didn’t plan it.

Gerard nods, “That might be good, considering you’re the only one Mikey’s being decent to. Maybe you’ll both get some things of your chests.”

Pete nods, chewing his mouthful of pizza before saying, “I wouldn’t talk to anyone but ‘Trick about it, and that was when there was no one around, so I get it.”

I nod and finish my pizza. I should feel bad for deceiving them, but lying comes with a rush of its own. Not a good liar? Ha. Around Ten Pete goes up to his room and Gerard is kicking us off the couch so he can pull out the bed. We help him pull out the bed, and I get him a blanket and a pillow from Pete’s hall closet, before we go down the hall into the guest bedroom with our bags, locking the door behind us.

Mikey whispers, “You want to go, or me?”

I shrug a shoulder and whisper back, “I’m not very fast and they always spend ten minutes trying to make sure my ID isn’t fake.”

He nods, “Okay I’ll go. I’ll have an easier time getting in and out the window.” he grabs the remote and turns on the TV, putting it on South Park, “You like this show too right?” he asks.

I nod, “Yeah.”

“Okay wanted to make it something we both like, less suspicious.” He opens the window, “In a couple minutes, turn on the shower.”

I nod, “Okay.”

He climbs out the window easily before jogging quickly to the sidewalk, staying on this side of Pete’s house so Gerard doesn’t seem him through the window in the living room. After a couple minutes I turn on the shower, closing the bathroom door. I sit on the bed and watch South Park until I get a text from Mikey saying he’s on his way back. I get up from the bed and walk out of the room, into the kitchen. Gerard hasn’t fallen asleep yet.

“What are you doing?” he whispers.

“Getting a glass of water.” I whisper back, filling up one of Pete’s cups with water from the sink.

He nods, “Okay, good night.”

“Good night.” I whisper back before returning to the room, locking the door behind myself. I take a sip of the water, despite only getting the glass for the vodka Mikey’s getting. I nearly spit out the water as I see a hand reaching into the window.

“Patrick!” Mikey whispers.

I hurry over and grab the bottle, setting it aside before helping Mikey in and carefully closing the window. Mikey goes into the bathroom and sticks his head under the running water before turning it off and stripping down to his boxers, and changing his shirt, right in front of me.

“Now it looks like I showered.” he whispers, sitting beside me on the bed and opening the bottle, giggling quietly, “I feel like I’m in highschool, sneaking out to get alcohol.”

I snort, “When they find out we’re going to get grounded too, just like high school.”

“We have a slight chance of not getting caught.” he grins and takes a large drink, scrunching his nose at the taste, “Huh, I hoped the strawberry flavor would weaken the taste a little, oh well.” he shrugs and takes another drink.”

I poke his side, “You could share.”

He grins, “I’m sorry, where are my manners?”

“Let me just empty this.” I grab the cup.

“I don’t have cooties, Patrick.” he holds out the bottle.

I shrug and set the water down, taking a big drink from the bottle. It’s sweet, but the vodka overpowers the sweetness. I don’t care though, it isn’t about taste, so I take another drink.

“So…” he takes a drink when I hand the bottle back, “Just drinking? Is that all you’re in trouble for?”

I blush lightly, “Well drinking and going home with strangers.”

“Ooh, Patrick’s a sex addict.” he winks and hands the bottle back.

I snort, “I wouldn’t say addict, but going home with a stranger sounds better than going to an empty hotel room.” I take a drink.

He shakes his head, “No, I totally understand. Like, when you’re surrounded by people who are sickeningly happy and have just, these fairytale lives and you’re miserable it’s hard to deal. You and I, we could both do it. We’re both strong enough to.” he takes a sip, “But damn if the easy way doesn’t seem more appealing.”

I nod, “Can’t disagree.”

He hands me the bottle, “Doesn’t help when you’re into your best friend, and he sees you as a little brother, does it?”

I glare at him, “Fuck you.” and take a drink.

He holds his hands up in surrender, “I wasn’t trying to cross a line, I’m just saying I can relate. At least Pete doesn’t want to fuck your brother.” he shrugs, taking a drink and putting the lid on, “That’s probably good, with any luck we’ll not get caught and have more tomorrow night.”

I nod, taking the bottle and stuffing it in a bag of my clothes, “I thought you had a thing for Frank.”

He snorts, “Used to at least.”

“How’d you know I’m into Pete?” I ask.

“Because you used to look more comfortable and happy when he’s around… Now you look more like a kicked puppy.” he raises an eyebrow, “Did something happen there?”

I shrug, “I eventually realized that he’s not interested, at all. He might make out with guys, but he wants a wife and kids, really.” I sigh, “So I’m in the process of getting over him. It’s going wonderfully, earlier he said I’m like a little brother and I only felt a _little_ like I got kicked in the stomach.”

“Just a guess, but are you sleeping with guys that look like him?” Mikey looks over to me.

I blush and shrug, “I, kind of.”

He shakes his head, “That’s not helping. Go for something completely different next time.”

“Next time? I assumed we’d just be imprisoned here until we died.”

He snorts, “Well, hopefully not. And hey, if we are I’ll eventually want to sleep with someone, and considering my choices are my brother, Mr. Gay Above the Waist, and a very attractive vocalist..” he shrugs, “And I’d say I look pretty different from Pete.”

I blush and avoid his eyes, “Dude you can’t hypothetically offer me sex when we’re drinking, and I seem to be desperate when I’m drinking.”

He laughs softly, “My sincerest apologies, Mr. Stump.”

I snort, “Yeah half the bottle was enough.”

He leans back into the pillows, “I feel like… like I _should_ feel guilty.”

I lie next to him and nod, “So do I.”

He turns to look at me, “They’ll be pissed if they find out.”

I nod, “And there’s really no way to prevent them eventually from finding the bottle.”

He sighs and sits up, getting the bottle out of my bag, “Want another drink before we do the right thing?”

I nod, “Or two.”

We each take one more drink before unlocking the door and going to living room. Mikey waits as I go upstairs to get Pete. He follows me down stairs as Mikey is waking Gerard up. When Gerard sits up, Mikey picks up the bottle from the floor and hands it to Gerard.

“I snuck out and got this, while Patrick pretended I was in the shower. It was wrong, the fact that we drank most of it was wrong, and we’re sorry.”

Gerard sighs, “At least you told us and brought us the rest.”

Pete nods, “Tomorrow night you’ll sleep upstairs in my room so you can’t sneak out.” he takes the bottle over to the sink and pours it out.

We nod and go back to the guest room. Tomorrow, when they’re awake enough to be pissed, we’re both going to wish we hadn’t done the right thing.


End file.
